A tale of woe
by truth filled lies
Summary: we all know the story of romeo and Juliet, and their Tragic love.Romeo and Juliet, with a D.N.Angel twist. SatoshiXDaisuke Yaoi paring.ON HIATUS till i no longer have to read shakspere for school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet Belong to Shakespeare, D.N.Angel doesn't belong to Shakespeare it does however belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. However this Combination of both stories belongs to me. You try to steal the last thing you see before leaving this earth is my Foot.

This is a yaoi; if you don't like it don't read it

A bit of Shakespearian language will be used

Sorry but I can't write in play format

* * *

**_A TALE OF WOE_**

**Prologue**

**Their once was two House holds.**

**Both Alike in their dreams**

**In Beautiful Japan**

**Where we Place this story before you**

**Between a quarrel of Both Houses**

**Two young men **

**A forbidden Love takes new life**

**Now pay close attention to the Traffic of this story**

**A lesson may be learned and a tear may be shed**

* * *

**_Act I, Scene I_**

It was a normal day on the streets of the small village in Japan. But that was all to change, Guards of the Hikari's and the Niwa's had once again broken into a quarrel. No one quite knew how the Feud between the Hikari's and the Niwa's had broken out, but they did know that Prince Takeshi had forbidden them From Quarreling in the streets, yet that did not stop them none the less.

"What be this? Dark, Fetch me my sword" Lord Niwa called to a tall young man with dark Purple hair, as he watched the fight progress.

"You need a crutch more then a sword, what need do you need a sword" Lady Niwa, asked turning to her Husband.

"That Hikari, I will not let him best me." Just as he spoke this lord Hikari step into the scene

"Niwa, This brawl is your fault," called Lord Hikari Shaking his fist.

"Tis not, The Fault is at your feet, not mine."

Lord Hikari's Reply was drowned out by the clatter of Hooves on the cobblestone streets. A small precession had appeared at the top of the street. In font was on a mighty stallion was a regal Looking young man. With Dark black Hair that stuck up at different angles.

"Halt, this fighting, you are both of noble houses, both the Equals, and yet you stain my streets with the blood of your Quarrels. Hikari, Niwa, you have one to many times disturbed my streets, If blood is Spilled in my streets one more time because of this Feud, I will find the one responsible and have him Hanged." And with those parting words, Prince Takeshi, turned his hoarse and road back down the street, the rest of his men close behind.

With last Glares and Harsh words, the two Noble Houses returned to their Manors.

"Who started this Quarrel?" Lord Hikari asked his nephew Krad.

"I do not know Uncle, you might ask one of the guards, but I doubt that you will get an honest answer."

Lord Hikari Looked around for a moment, he looked at all the faces of the guards and nobles, and their was one face he did not see.

"Did my Son, Not take part in this Quarrel?"

"No my Lord, I have not seen your son sense early this morn"

"Where is that Boy?"

* * *

A/N: ok this is the First chapter, and yes, I know, it's short, it will get longer. Next chapter we meet Satoshi 

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do you know what… no; just no. the disclaimer is in the first chapter

_**A TALE OF WOE**_

**Act I Scene I continued** (I should have put this part in the last chapter but I was to lazy, Sorry)

…

Lord Hikari then turned to Krad,

"Go find the Boy; I am beginning to worry about him,"

"Yes my lord" And at that Krad went of to search for his friend, who wasn't at all hard to find, Satoshi was sitting in on the garden wall behind the manor, he was twirling a daisy in his hand, staring at it, before ripping it into tiny pieces.

"What ails you, dear cousin" (A/N: see bottom).

"How old is the day?" Satoshi asked not looking up from the stem of the Daisy that he had just ripped up.

"It is not yet near noon." Krad said as he took his seat on the wall next to him.

"Ay me, the days go long when spent in sorrow." Satoshi looked down at the ground his eyes seemed to be wet with tears.

"And what sorrow lengthens your hours"

Satoshi did not answer right away, he sat, eyes wet with tears looking at the destroyed daisy.

"I feel an end coming" Satoshi finely said, his voice Quiet. "You do not know the sorrow in which I speak, an unrequited love."

"What Unrequited love do you speak of cousin?" Krad asked

"The person I love has no love for me, For Koda (A/N WTF… I chose a name at random) will not return my love, he does not see my Aching hear." Satoshi said

"Ha Ha, dear cousin is that all, it is not like you to be hung up on one love," Krad Replied a laughing manner about his words, "come cousin, Your Father is in need of you."

"What ever for?" Satoshi asked His face once again back to the Emotionless mask that normally held his face; jumping down from the wall he turned to face Krad.

"Those Annoying Niwa's have once again caused a Quarrel between these two houses." Krad answered as he walked Of Muttering more curses on the Niwa's, Satoshi turned back to the Torn daisy that Lay on the Ground.

"How much blood shall be Spilled before this Quarrel Has come to an end?" Satoshi whispered Before Turning and Following Krad back into the House.

ACT I SCENE II

Lord Niwa Walked down the Halls of his Manor, County Argentine at his Side, They Had Matters that Argentine wished to discuss. Though his mind was still muddled with the thoughts of those retched Hikari's.

"Excuse My troubled mind dear friend, what issue were we speaking of before this Quarrel was started…ah yes we were discussing My Son Daisuke, what is it you want from him."

"His love." Argentine said in a voice that seemed full with lust. Argentine kept walking while Lord Niwa stopped in his tracks.

"Do you have a problem with that lord Niwa?" Argentine Asked turning to face lord Niwa.

"Not at All." Lord Niwa responded quickly. "He is just very young a tender Age of only 14."

"Men of younger ages have become lovers." Argentine retorted.

"Just wait County Argentine… tonight a party for my house is being held. Give me till the end tonight to give you the Answer."

"I will wait until then." Argentine said calmly though it seemed forced

_Meanwhile_

A group of young men sat on the steps that lead into the Hikari House hold among them was Satoshi and Krad.

"I hear that Lord Niwa is throwing a masked party for his House, What a better way to get under his skin." One Young man Said excitedly.

"I would not think that the best idea." Satoshi Said shaking his head.

"Here, this might change your mind; I swiped it of one of Niwa's messengers." Krad said Handing Satoshi a Long piece of paper.

Taking on look at it Satoshi picked out the Name of Koda.

"Well perhaps for a little while." Satoshi said looking at the Eager Faces of the fellow men.

* * *

A/N: any one who has read Romeo and Juliet knows what Happens at the masked party.

Character Roles (of characters we have met and been introduced)

Only people who have read the story might understand, if you haven't it doesn't really matter

Romeo-Satoshi

Benvolio / Mercutio (I combined the two characters to make it easier)-Krad

Lord Capulet- Kosuka Niwa

Lady Capulet- Emiko Niwa

Lord Montague- Lord Hikari- Whatever I forgot his name we don't really see much of him after this point

Paris-Argentine

Price Escalus- Takeshi

Juliet-Daisuke, not seen yet has been mentioned.

Sorry this chapter is so late, hung on my other Fic

Please Read and Review


End file.
